oneshot: ÁRBOLES
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Re-escritura Del compilado PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN TANTEI ESCRITO EN 2005 CAP5 . Oneshot. Povs Hiei. Shonen ai.


**Fic basado en la Serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**De la compilación Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei (CAP5)**

**Creación: 2005**

**Reescritura junio de 2009**

**ÁRBOLES**

**-----------**

**---------------------------------------**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

**---------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Cuando me dejo llevar por los recuerdos, y te veo frente a mí, como siempre sonriendo; siento una extraña sensación dentro de mí. ¿Pudiera ser que...? ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no! Quizás se me está pegando lo ningen. ¡Maldición! Quizás no estaría tan confundido si te comportaras menos amable... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amable? Y ¿por qué siempre sonríes?"

**I miss you...**

"No sé por qué siempre tengo la necesidad de saber dónde estás y con quién. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué haz hecho conmigo?"

**Por más que corra tú siempre estás como un recuerdo amarrado a mí**

**Por**** siempre...**

"Quizás sólo debo dejar de venir a este árbol. ¡Sí! ¡Debe ser el maldito árbol!.... _**Sólo una excusa**_… No es una excusa... ¡Sí! Le diré a ese enano de Koenma que se olvide de mí. Que ya cumplí con lo que adeudaba por robar los tres tesoros. ¡Sí! Ya no lo veré... y volveré al Makai y seguiré trabajando junto a Mukuro..."

**I miss you...**

"Estaré libre del sonido de tu voz. Y lejos de este maldito árbol frente a tu ventana. Gracias a los dioses no estás aquí... Recuerdo cuando supe quien eras en verdad. Fue emocionante saber que podía considerarme tu compañero de batallas... muy afortunado... ¡Espera! ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?... ¡hm! Toda la culpa la tienen los ningen y sus malditas emociones... ¡Sí!, por eso nunca me han agradado los ningen... Son muy débiles y llorones... Aunque Yusuke y el deforme son una excepción... La anciana también... hasta la estúpida de la noviecita de Urameshi es peligrosa a veces..."

**Por más que cierre los ojos y trate de olvidarte, veo tus ojos mirándome...**

"Pero ese no es el tema... Estoy aquí para cortar con esta tontería y para no volver jamás... Aunque está Yukina... Tendré que venir de vez en cuando a verla... ¡NO! No volveré... Usaré el jagan para saber de ella y esperaré que vaya al Makai para verla... ¡Sí! ¡Está decidido! "

**I miss You...**

"Dejaré este maldito árbol para siempre. ¡Diablos! Aunque sea bastante cómodo para dormir... ¡No!... ¡Está decidido! ... En el Makai encontraré uno mejor... Pero no sé ¿por qué éste es diferente? Si es un árbol común... ¡Un maldito árbol ningen!"

**-- ****¿Hiei?**

"¿Qué? ¿Mi nombre? "

**-- Hiei ****¿estás de visita?**

"Esa voz... nuevamente... Vamos abre los ojos"

**-- ¿Hiei? ¿Estás dormido?**

"Debo estarlo..."

**--- ****¿Hiei?**

"¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que estabas tan cerca?"

**-- Hm...**

**-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --** Preguntas mientras te observo.

"Que no ves. Disfruto de tu árbol... ¡mentira! Lo de siempre... esperándote... diablos..."

**-- Hmm****...**

**-- ¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo nieve dulce...--** Dices.

"Sabes muchos trucos para atraerme. Por algo se dice que eres muy astuto... Naturaleza zorruna..."

**-- Ya me voy. -- **Digo poniéndome de pie sobre el árbol.

"Tomé una decisión y me voy para siempre. Te dejo a ti y ha este maldito árbol."

**-- ¿Pero tan pronto?-- **Preguntas.

"¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué es lo que debo saber? ¿Por qué duele tanto verte y saber que será la última vez? ¡Los ningen deben tener la culpa!.. ¡Sí! ¡Ellos siempre la tienen y este maldito árbol también la tiene! si no fuera tan perfecto no tendría este dilema..."

**-- Hm... Debo volver con Mukuro.--** Murmuro.

"¿Por qué ya no me sonríes? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? O ¿es qué ya te diste cuenta?"

**-- Entonces ya no te detengo más.--** Dices bajando la mirada y caminando hacia la puerta de tu casa.

"¡Dioses! ¿Por qué siento tanta opresión en mi garganta y en mi pecho? ¡Toda la culpa la tiene el maldito árbol! ¡sí!!Quizás deba quemarlo... Y quizás desaparezca esta sensación de vacío."

**-- ¡¡Kitsune!!--** Dice mi voz.

"¿Por qué te llamo? ¿Qué diablos sucede con mi cuerpo y mi voz? Es que ya no lo habíamos decidido... Nos alejaríamos de este árbol y del pelirrojo para siempre!"

**-- ¿Qué pasa, Hiei?--** Me preguntas volteando y mirándome con aquella mirada llena de preguntas que sueles lanzarme a veces, pero que nunca sé que responderte.

**-- ¿Chocolate?--**

"Otra vez mi voz me traiciona. ¡No es que YA lo teníamos decidido!"

"Sonríes de nuevo"

**-- Sí... --** Dices alegremente**.--- Vamos, entra...**

"Y antes que lo piense estoy parado junto a ti. ¡Maldito cuerpo traicionero! Toda la culpa la tiene el maldito árbol y no olvidemos a la maldita nieve dulce y al maldito chocolate... y al maldito pelirrojo... y a su maldita sonrisa... y maldita amabilidad... ¡¡ah!! Y a los malditos Ningen..."

Antes de seguir al kitsune volteó a ver al traicionero árbol.

**-- Tú tienes la culpa... -- **Murmuro antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

**......**

**....**

**...**

**Fin.**

**Dark Cryonic**


End file.
